Amante Bandido
by InnerNaruto
Summary: Sasuke. Naruto. Amantes sin amor de dos lados.


**Amante Bandido**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos; esos hermosos ojos azul claro. El sol le iluminaba el rostro. Se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, un poco adormecido todavía. El chico de cabello rubio volteó hacia su izquierda.-_Sasuke…_- se dijo a si mismo.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba viendo por la ventana, colocándose sus ropas.-_Hace tiempo deje de preguntar…- _Comenzó a pensar el chico de cabello rubio; -_Al principio lo hacia. Pero…dejaste bastante claro, que si seguía preguntando… todo terminaría.-_ siguió diciéndose Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus ropas.

_Después de eso…no ha habido una sola discusión…-_ se decía mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. -_Nunca cruzamos ni una sola palabra…-_ incluyo al ponerse la playera.-_No lo volveré a mencionar…-_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de comenzar a recordar.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el pasto, en un campo cercano. El chico de mirada oscura se encontraba de pie detrás de él. El chico de cabello dorado tenia una mirada triste y sombría. -Somos una pareja... ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico de ojos celestes a Sasuke.

Tú eres mi amor artificial- Fue la respuesta del Uchiha. Naruto hundió mas su mirada en el suelo. -Y yo soy tu pecado oculto…tu amante bandido…- Añadió el chico de cabellos oscuros. -Porque no existe amor- Dijo para finalizar.

_Aunque yo si te amo.-_ se dijo, el chico ojiazul tomando las rodillas entre sus brazos.

_Hay veces…- _siguió pensando el triste chico, mientras recordaba otra escena. Naruto y Sasuke estaban acostados en la cama de casa del chico rubio. _-Cuando te quedas a dormir, yo me quedo despierto escuchando como murmuras algo acerca de mi en tus sueños…-_

El chico de cabello rubio puso su mejilla sobre el hombro del Uchiha. -_Me gusta cuando duermes…_- Entonces, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y abrazo tiernamente al chico de ojos celestes. -_Me gusta pensar que me amas…cuando me abrazas de esa forma…Ahí es cuando me digo que si es amor…-_ Naruto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. -_Muchas veces me pregunto como una pequeña cama puede sentirse tan vacía.-_ se repitió, mirando la luna.

_Se siente igual de vacía, estés aquí, o no lo estés.-_ siguió recordando el triste chico…-_Lloro siempre en silencio…_- prosiguió, se encontraba ahora peleando con Sakura y Kakashi sensei solamente los veía, sin dejar de leer su libro –_Por un tiempo he sido capaz de fingir…aunque todas esas sonrisas eran tan falsas.-_

_-Pero me doy cuenta…-_ Naruto se encontraba solo…viendo su mano…un hilo de sangre había dejado rastro en su boca…-_…que esto lentamente…me esta matando…-_ la mano del ojiazul estaba cubierta de sangre…-_Tu presencia es como veneno…-_

Naruto había ocultado su mano, y se limpio rápidamente la boca ya que su amor secreto había llegado. El chico de ojos negros acerco sus labios a los del ojiazul. _ -Estoy seguro…que tus besos serán mi muerte.-_ Sasuke beso al rubio y paso un minuto… El chico de cabellos obscuros se abrió camino con su rodilla, hasta el entrepierna del ojiazul. -_Cada caricia…Cada pelea…Puedo sentir como me voy rompiendo.-_ El chico de oscura mirada le quito la playera a Naruto…-_Eres una adicción mortal.-_ seguía pensando el ojiazul, mientras el chico de ojos negros le besaba el cuello…-_¿No puedes ver mi dolor?¿O simplemente no te importa?...-_ no dejaba de pensar el pobre chico…

_Cuando intente que habláramos,-_ se encontraban los dos chicos en un campo, Sasuke dándole la espada a su juguete…-_Solo me diste la espalda… ¿Será esa tu respuesta?-_ se cuestionaba Naruto…-_El silencio entre los dos, solo lo empeora mas. -_

El chico rubio dejo de recordar. Se encontraba por un sendero, en una montaña. _-Las grietas están formadas. Estoy llegando al final de este desolado camino y cada vez veo la orilla mas cerca.-_ Era un angosto camino por el que el rubio iba caminando, a los lados el pasto se mecía con el viento que soplaba…Naruto vio al final del camino la cara de su amado.-_¿Lo notaras?...¿Me extrañaras?...¿Otro tomara mi lugar?- _el rubio había llegado ya casi al final del camino. de sus tristes ojos celestes, brotaban lagrimas incontenibles de frustración, de tristeza. _-Al final…no importa...Yo solo quiero…-_ El chico de cabello dorado se había detenido…-_Atravesar el borde…-_

Naruto estaba de pie sobre la orilla de un acantilado muy profundo. _-Mi amante bandido…no tengo…mas amor para dar…- _El frio viento soplo con tal forma que levanto unas cuantas hojas e hizo que volaran por los aires, haciendo que esas pobres hojas, concluyeran su vida en esa triste tarde.


End file.
